


Ten Places Martha Never Hid With the Doctor

by kerrykhat



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Eureka, Indiana Jones Series, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: AU: Family of Blood/Human Nature, Crossover, Gen, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrykhat/pseuds/kerrykhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe is vast and full of locations to disappear; or ten places Martha and the Doctor didn't hide from the Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neptune

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The BBC owns "Doctor Who" and all related characters; Rob Thomas owns "Veronica Mars" and all related characters; I own nothing.
> 
>  **Author's Notes:** Originally written for xoverland on LJ. At some point, I might expand these ficlets to longer stories, but I'm not sure yet.

Looking at the moonlight glinting off the ocean, Martha wrapped her jacket a little more firmly around herself as she made her way to the deserted building where she had hidden the TARDIS. Hearing a sudden noise, Martha turned around, but didn't see anything. Neptune must be getting to her, she decided, continuing her walk. She was jumping at shadows.

She didn't know why the Doctor had decided to hide here, of all the places, but most of the time, she rather liked this town of contradictions, even though she felt like she was a field medic in that school of theirs. She was the one who had to patch everybody up after fights inevitably broke out.

"Hello, girl," she muttered, running her hands along the familiar blue walls of the TARDIS when she finally arrived. Slipping the key out of her pocket, she quietly unlocked the door and walked inside. The familiar hum washed over her, and she smiled softly. One more month. They only needed one more month here before they didn't have to worry about the Family any more.

"So this is what you're hiding," a voice commented from behind her. Whirling around, she saw Veronica Mars, a girl who had too much of a sense of trouble for her own good standing in the doorway. "I thought it something more mundane, like drugs or a secret boyfriend." Veronica examined the large main room, turning around to get a more complete look. "So, what's this? And is Mr. Smith on it?"

Martha sighed and motioned for Veronica to sit down next to her. There was no way she would be able to lie her way out of this. She had seen Veronica too many times in action to think that.

"It's a long story," Martha began after Veronica joined her. Her eyes traveled to the center console and a sad smile tugged at her mouth. "It all started on an ordinary day in London..."


	2. Eureka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** The BBC owns "Doctor Who" and all related characters; SyFy owns "Eureka" and all related characters; I own nothing.

Martha resisted the urge to be overly dramatic and bang her head against the table, but it was a near miss. Instead, she glared at the unoffending cup of tea in front of her and silently seethed.

“Oh uh, who put that look on your face, Jonesie?” a voice above her asked. Martha looked up and softened her glare only half a degree as Zane Donovan slid into the seat across from her at Café Diem, a Vinspresso and a plate of his favorite nachos in his hand.

“Like you need that caffeine,” Martha muttered, ignoring Zane’s question. Answering it would only make her angrier, and that was the last thing she needed right now.

“Lighten up, Jonesie, I’m pulling a late-nighter with Stark,” Zane answered, giving her a roguish grin. “I’m not using it to get into any evil schemes that may or may not involve a certain deputy.” Martha rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“The day I believe that is the week the sheriff’s Jeep pulls through without getting destroyed,” Martha retorted, snagging a chip. She tried not to get involved in Zane’s pranks, since it would only bring undue attention down on her, which she couldn’t afford. She and the Doctor still had three months to wait out the Family here in Eureka, and anything that got Stark, Blake, or Carter looking closer at the newest member of the xenobiology team would be very bad.

“You never answered my question, Jonesie,” Zane said, leaning back in his chair and raising his eyebrows. “Who’s got you in such a tiff? Better yet, how?”

“You know how I’ve been examining this strange metal that they discovered in New York City?” Martha asked, weaving together the truth and the lies. She was sure you could find Dalekanium in New York, although none had ever been recovered to her knowledge. Zane nodded, munching on his nachos. “Well, I think I’ve finally been able to isolate the molecular structure, and I wanted to see if there was a way that we could reproduce it.” Martha took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

“I went to go see Christopher Dactlytos about looking at it, and possibly synthesizing it,” Martha continued, her lips tightening and the anger bubbling to the surface. “The man is the most arrogant, pigheaded, patronizing, condescending…” She heard her voice rising and with an effort, brought her temper under control.

“Wow, this guy must be a real piece of work to piss you off this badly, Martha,” Zane observed, taking a long sip from his Vinspresso. “Or you’re totally hot for him and you don’t know how else to express it,” he added with a smirk.

“Pardon?” Martha asked, looking at Zane incredulously. “You did not just say that. Did you really just say that?”

“And she doesn’t deny it!” Zane commented, his smirk growing larger and a triumphant note in his voice.

“You’re delusional,” Martha said, shaking her head. “Absolutely delusional. There is no universe where I would ever be ‘hot’ for him.”

“Riiight,” Zane drawled, a satisfied look on his face. “So tell me the truth, Martha, was it the arms? I’ve heard great things about his arms. Or was it the dirty, sweaty look?” Martha threw her crumpled-up napkin at him to make him shut up.

“Go annoy Lupo while I talk to Vince,” she told him, getting to her feet as the deputy in question walked in. “At least he’s sympathetic.”

“You know you love me, Jonesie,” Zane called out as Martha walked towards the main counter. 

“You’re lucky somebody does,” she shot back over her shoulder. Snagging an open stool, she leaned over the counter and smiled at Vince, who signaled that he’d be with her in a moment. Turning around, she watched Zane wave at Lupo to join him, only to have the deputy ignore him and join Zoe Carter. Zane pouted, and Martha turned back around with a silent laugh.

The otherwise idyllic moment was shattered by the sound of general commotion on the street, followed by Deputy Lupo springing to her feet and rushing out the door. Shaking her head, Martha waved at the Doctor, who had just walked in the door, and settled into another day in Eureka.


	3. Starfleet Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** The BBC owns "Doctor Who" and all related characters; Paramount owns "Star Trek" and all related characters; I own nothing.

"Say what you want about Kirk, it's McCoy that's the real jackass," Martha told her friends Uhura and Xela. They were lying on a grassy knoll a few klicks south of San Francisco, waiting for the Peleides to start. It was a rare night off for the three cadets, and they were making the most of it, with open bottles of wine lying between them and the remnants of their dinner neatly packed away.

Martha had been hiding with the Doctor at Star Fleet Academy for two months now, and she felt like she was over her head. Even with everything she had read in her spare time on the TARDIS, there was so much she was ignorant about. It didn't help that she wanted to kill Leonard McCoy every time he opened his (admittedly attractive) mouth to offer some sort of backhanded comment about her abilities. Telling herself that he wasn't any worse than the medical students she worked with back home, she did her best to ignore him whenever she could.

"I think Kirk's cute," Xela commented, causing both Uhura and Martha to roll their eyes. Although they disagreed which one was worse, they had similar opinions regarding the two friends. What annoyed Martha the most was that this was the group that the Doctor in his human form had decided to fall in with.

"Ladies, I hate to see you looking so lonely." Speak of the devil. Martha looked up and saw Kirk, McCoy, and the Doctor standing there. She and Uhura both looked at Xela, who shrugged innocently. Trying not to hit her head against her hand repeatedly, she closed her eyes and wondered why again she was friends with Janice. She didn't care if the other cadet thought Kirk was hot. Where Kirk went, McCoy was sure to follow, and she had to deal with him enough times while in class to want to interact with him outside of it.

"I hope I'm not inconveniencing you any," McCoy's sarcastic voice said from next to her. Opening her eyes, Martha gave him a forced smile.

"Not at all, Dr. McCoy," she answered as politely as possible. Determined to ignore him, Martha turned her attention back to the star-lit sky and tried not to count down the days until the Doctor could safely open that fob of his.


	4. Marshall College

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** The BBC owns "Doctor Who" and all related characters; Lucasfilm owns "Indiana Jones" and all related characters; I own nothing.

“Dr. Jones, please come in,” a tall, thin man with glasses, dressed in a sensible grey suit said as he opened the door for his guest. Dr. Henry Jones, Jr., a man who looked to be in his fifties smiled from behind large, round glasses as he stepped inside and gave the first man a firm handshake. From the background, unobserved by the two men, Martha Jones watched unobtrusively as she could as she made sure the table was properly set. She’d heard stories of the great “Indiana Jones” when she was a young girl from her great-uncle, and she was curious to see what he looked like as his alter ego. The fact that the Doctor had decided to hide at Marshall College was in a way, an unexpected gift to Martha so that she could finally see the man Uncle James had talked endlessly about.

“It’s no problem, John,” Dr. Jones replied, a good-natured smile on his face. Martha watched John Smith and Henry Jones closely. She knew that the Doctor/John Smith had been poring over these books of his lately, and whenever she saw him to either force him to eat, sleep, or bathe, he was muttering about a common motif across space and time. She had a sneaking suspicion what it could be, but she didn’t know anything for certain, yet. It wasn’t like an archeologist was going to show his maid his precious artifacts or manuscripts.

“We should have some time before dinner to go over what I found,” John Smith told the older man, walking towards his study. Martha listened to the door shut before turning back to her task. She knew that Smith wanted to be undisturbed during dinner, which would leave her with time to investigate his office. She prayed to whatever deity happened to be out there that she was wrong.

After about twenty minutes, she approached the study door, pausing to see if she could overhear any of the conversation. Unfortunately, they were talking too quietly, so Martha straightened up and knocked sharply. “Dr. Smith, dinner is ready,” she announced, opening the door a crack. Normally, she wouldn’t knock, but she wanted Dr. Jones to think of her as nothing but an ordinary maid.

“Ah, thank you, Martha,” John Smith answered, getting to his feet along with Dr. Jones. Martha held the door open for them as they exited, quickly slipping a piece of paper between the door and the still to keep it unlocked.

She served dinner quickly and efficiently before withdrawing, leaving the two men to discuss whatever was in the study. Making sure that nobody was observing her, Martha quietly stole to the study and slipped inside.

“What are you looking at, Doctor?” she muttered, approaching his desk. He must have been secure in thinking that nobody would steal a peek, because the papers were all over his desk.

“Oh, no,” she breathed when she saw what was sketched on the first one. A faded blue box stood in the corner of a sketch of a stained glass window. Hardly daring to breathe, Martha’s fears were confirmed, when all the subsequent papers held different, but easily identifiable TARDIS. Biting her lip, Martha placed the papers where she found them, and as stealthily as she could, exited the dim room and made her way back to the dining room.

“…when do you think you’ll have an answer?” John Smith asked Dr. Jones, his voice muffled by the heavy wooden doors. Martha couldn’t hear her reply, but she made a note to make sure that the TARDIS was still securely hidden. The last thing she needed was an inquisitive archeologist poking around and finding the unfortunately conspicuous machine.

The chime of a bell snapped Martha out of her reverie. Taking a deep breath, she entered the room and began clearing away the dishes.

“Will this be all, Dr. Smith?” she asked, taking away his plate.

“I believe so, yes,” he answered, looking up at her with a frown. “Are you well, Martha? You look rather pale.”

“Just a bit of a scare with a spider,” Martha lied, hoping that there wasn’t a part of John Smith that remembered that Martha had no problems with spiders. “That’s all.”

“Next time you see a spider, let me or cook know, and we’ll take care of it,” he told her with a slightly condescending smile. Martha said nothing, however, and continued to clear the table. She noticed that Dr. Jones was giving her an evaluative look, which she ignored. She didn’t need him looking into her and jeopardizing them when they were so close to outlasting the Family.

Later that night, Martha sat in her room and weighed what her options were for what felt like hours. In the end, she decided to do nothing. They only had two more weeks until the Doctor could open his watch. Until then, all she could do was wait and hope that she was up to diverting any curious archeologists with too much time on their hands and not enough common sense in their heads to leave things like this alone.


End file.
